The Sweet Brothers
by Hothoshi
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Suga dan Woozi. Adek kakak yang umurnya beda 3 taun tapi mirip banget cem anak kembar identik, yang ngebedain itu cuma tinggi badan. Kelakuan mereka sama, sama-sama galak, nyebelin, absurd deh pokoknya. BL! YOONMIN/SOONHOON OOC! DLDR!
**The Sweet Brothers**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga) and Lee Jihoon (Woozi)**

 **Other**

 **YoonMin/SoonHoon**

 **©Bighit Ent. And Pledis Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T menuju M (?)**

 **Humor, Brothership, and Romance**

 **Yaoi (boy x boy), OOC, Bahasa gak baku, Typo(s)**

 **Story is MINE! Do Not Copy Paste!**

 **Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini cerita tentang adek kakak yang beda 3 taun tapi mirip banget cem anak kembar identik, yang ngebedain itu cuma tinggi badan. Kelakuan mereka sama, sama-sama galak, nyebelin, absurd deh pokoknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hothoshi Fanfiction Present**

— **THE SWEET BROTHERS—**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

"ASTAGFIRULLOH!"

Mamah Suga sama Woozi tereak kaget pas ngeliat dua anak unyu nya masih tidur dengan keadaan 'mengenaskan'.

Posisinya ituloh greget banget. Woozi meluk kaki Suga posesif kek guling sedangkan Suga tidur dengan mulut mangap kek goa belanda dan tangan yang dibentangin seakan-akan itu kasur cuma milik dia seorang. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri gimana posisi nya(?)

Btw, Suga itu kakaknya Woozi, umurnya 3 taun lebih tua dari Woozi. Tapi banyak yang ngira kalo mereka itu kembar, muka sama, warna rambutpun sama. Cuma tinggi badan aja sih yang ngebedain mereka berdua. Suga 176cm dan Woozi 164cm. Woozi kesel gegara dia sering dikira anak SMP ato lebih parahnya ada yang pernah ngira kalo Woozi itu anak SD. What the hell— Woozi itu udah gede, umurnya 20 taun sekarang. Sifat mereka pun sama, sama-sama sadis, tsundere, egois, nyebelin. Beda banget sama muka yang manis-manis cem gula.

Mamahnya Suga sama Woozi lalu nyamperin mereka. Dan ngebangunin duo curut itu #ditabok. Mamahnya itu CL yaa.

"Anak-anaku sayang ayo bangun ini udah siang malu sama matahari buruan bangun ato mamah siram kalian berdua pake aer comberan" kata CL sambil senyum ampe matanya merem.

"Nghhh~"

"Weh apaan nih yang nempel di kaki gua" Suga ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya yang sipit.

Ternyata cuma Suga yang mempan dibangunin kek gini, kalo Woozi mah bodo amat mau disiram aer comberan kek aer keras kek kaga peduli dia mah.

"Kebiasaan si Woozi susah banget dibanguninnya. Kamu bangunin tuh adek kamu terus nanti kalian turun kebawah mamah udah siapin sarapan buat kalian berdua" CL lalu keluar dari kamar mereka dan turun kebawah.

Suga ngeliat males ke Woozi. Dia lalu narik kakinya yang dipeluk sama Woozi.

"Ji bangun ji" Suga ngeguncang-guncangin badan Woozi.

"Anjir gempa weh gempa!" Woozi bangun tapi matanya masih merem(?)

"Gempa pala lo bangun buruan"

"Gamau gua gabisa mupon dari kasur hyung" Woozi meluk bantal terus tidur lagi.

"Idih buruan bangun ntar mamah marah weh"

"Gua masih ngantuk elah"

"Ntar kalo lu disiram aer comberan kesian kasur gua jadi bau"

"Bodo amat"

"Bangun gak!"

"Gamau!"

Suga kesel. Susah bat dah ini bangunin si Woozi.

"Woozi adekku tersayang~ bangun atau hyung cium terus hyung lumat terus—"

Woozi melek. "Iya iya gua bangun hyung"

Kalo udah diancem kek gitu Woozi pasti bangun. Soalnya Suga itu gak maen-maen kalo dia bilang cium pasti bakal beneran dicium. Woozi pernah ngalamin itu, dan sekarang bibirnya udah gak perawan gegara udah pernah di cium sama Suga. Untung Suga itu kakak kandungnya kalo bukan mungkin Woozi bakal ngebunuh Suga saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mah kok susu buat Suga hyung cuma segelas? Kenapa susu buat Woozi dua gelas?" Tanya Woozi polos.

"Woozi kan lagi dalam masa pertumbuhan makanya harus minum susu yang banyak biar tingginya sama kayak Suga" Jawab CL sambil ngolesin roti pake mentega.

Woozi cemberut. "Bilang aja kalo Woozi pendek"

Suga ngakak. "Bukan pendek. Lu cuma kurang tinggi"

"Sialan lu hyung"

"Bhahahahah—ohokk..ohokk" Suga keselek.

"Hahahaha rasain kualat lu" Woozi ngakak.

"Eh udah-udah kalo lagi makan gaboleh ngomong. Abisin dulu makanannya"

"Iya mah"

"Btw mamah mau pergi nih kalian jangan kemana-mana ya. Jaga rumah yang bener. Suga jangan ampe bikin dapur kesayangan mamah gosong lagi ya. Terus Woozi jangan berduaan dikamar sama si hoshi, ntar kalo kalian keluar bertiga siapa yang mau tanggung jawab hah?! Kamu itu masih kecil wuji, jangan maen begituan dulu. Suga juga jangan suruh si Jimin kesini, tuh anak kalo kesini kerjaan nya ngabisin sabun mulu. Emangnya sabun murah apa?! Sabun yang mamah beli kan sabun mahal, sabun dari susu onta yang langsung dikirim dari arab. Pokoknya selama mamah pergi jangan bikin masalah oke?!"

"Grrrr... grrrr..."

Woozi ketiduran. Suga nyengir swag(?)

"Udah mah pidato nya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yangbebbb~ yuhuuuuuuuuu~ enibadi hom?"

"Woy Suga hyung keluar lo!"

Dua orang sengklek tereak-tereak didepan pintu rumah Suga. Yang satu cem alien yang satu lagi cem pelaku pencabulan(?)

Ceklek. Pintu rumah Suga kebuka.

Dua orang yang diketahui bernama Taehyung ato yang maksa pengen dipanggil V dan Jimin cengo.

"Suga hyung? Is dat yu?" Kata Taehyung sok inggris.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi pendek kek gini? Lu minum aer raksa?" Taehyung ngeliatin orang yang dia kira Suga dari atas ampe bawah.

"SUGAAAA HYUNGGG GUA DIKATAIN PENDEK SAMA TEMEN LU YANG MIRIP ALIENNNN!" Woozi tereak.

Oh jadi Woozi yang bukain pintu.

"Hai wuji~" Jimin ngewink ke Woozi. Woozi mual seketika.

"Siapa yang ngatain adek gua pendek hmm?" Suga keluar sambil muter-muter piso buat motong daging ditangannya.

Taehyung merinding. Dia natep Jimin dengan tatapan 'kenapa-lu-kaga-kasih-tau-gua-kalo-dia-adeknya-suga?'. Tapi Jimin gak peka dia malah ngefly ngeliat Suga(?)

"Eh s-suga hyung jadi dia adek lu? maksud g-gue adek lu itu imut iya imut hehe. Btw itu piso buat apaan ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong gua lagi pengen makan sop daging nih. Kebetulan banget lu dateng kesini"

Taehyung makin merinding. Dia langsung ngumpet dibelakang Jimin yang lagi cengo. "Plis jangan mutilasi gua hyung, daging gua ga enak. Nih lu jadiin si Jimin sop aja dia lebih enak dan bergizi(?)"

"Hai ayang Suga" Kata Jimin sambil nyengir ke Suga.

 **BRAK!**

"LAHAULA!"

Suga ngelempar piso dagingnya kebawah, dan langsung nancep di lantai deket kakinya Jimin. Btw lantai teras rumahnya terbuat dari kayu gitu, rumahnya tipe-tipe oldhouse gitu lah.

"PHI PHI LIATIN ITU PISONYA NANCEP DI LANTAI APA DI KAKI GUA WEH?!" Jimin keringet dingin. Dia gak berani ngeliat kebawah(?)

"KEK NYA SIH NANCEP DI KAKI LU JIM"

"JANGAN BOONG LU! KOK KAGA KERASA APA-APA?!"

"YA MANA GUA TAU PEAK! MATI RASA KALI KAKI LU!"

"YANG BENER ELAH JAN BIKIN JANTUNG GUA TURUN KE PERUT!"

"MAS KALO MAU RIBUT DILAPANGAN JANGAN DI DEPAN RUMAH ORANG BISA KAGA?!"

Suga natep datar ke Taehyung sama Jimin yang lagi ribut gajelas sedangkan Woozi buru-buru ngambil popcorn, mayan tontonan gratis.

Taehyung sama Jimin langsung diem.

"Ngapain kalian dateng kerumah gua? Mau nagih kredit panci? Sorry mamah gua lagi kaga ada dirumah ntar aja nagihnya" Kata Suga.

"Bukan sist kita kesini mau nawarin celana dalem sama beha import siapa tau sistah tertarik pada dagangan kami, harganya sepuluh rebu tiga boleh dicicil kok 6x bayar. Pembayaran bisa melalui atm bca ya sist yuk diorder"

"Hyung sejak kapan lu temenan sama sales daleman?" Tanya Woozi.

"Kaga tau gua gak kenal. Bukan temen gua"

Jimin ngegeplak kepala Taehyung. "Hehe maaf ayang nih orang otaknya emang rada sengklek. Maklum baru lulus dari RSJ(?)"

"Ayang ayang emang gua apaan layang-layang?" Suga sewot.

"Kau adalah layang-layang yang sudah menerbangkan hatiku~" Jimin ngewink Suga.

Krik...krik...

Jangkrik lewat.

Suga natep Jimin datar.

Woozi sama Taehyung ngakak kek ga ada hari esok.

Jimin gendok.

HARI INI TEPAT PADA PUKUL 12.00 SIANG SEORANG PARK JIMIN NGERASA GENDOK. BHAHAHAHAHA AUTHOR SENENG NISTAIN JIMIN BHAHAHAHA/plak #ditabokjimin.

Fyi, gendok itu sejenis nyesek gitu lah ya #plak.

"Uhuk.. kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit tapi tidak berdarah" kata Jimin melodrama plus tangisan buaya(?)

Hening.

Kali ini jangkrik kaga lewat, ogah katanya liat muka si Jimin #ditabok

Suga masih pasang tampang datar.

Woozi sama Taehyung ngakak ampe nyakar tembok(?)

Jimin gendok untuk yang kedua kalinya #poorjimin #jiminkuat #jimintabah #authorsayangjimin /plak

"Lu kaga nyuruh kita masuk apa hyung? Pegel nih kaki gua" kata Taehyung sambil pasang tampang melas.

"Lu mau masuk? Bayar weh"

"Sini gua bayar pake cinta" Taehyung ngewink ke Suga.

"Idih najis lo! Udah sono buruan masuk!"

Kedua orang sengklek itu pun masuk dengan riang gembira. Taehyung sama Jimin duduk disofa.

"Hyungdeul~ mau minum apa lu pada?" Tanya Woozi.

"Apa aja gua mah, yang pait juga gua minum asal ada ayang Suga disini" kata Jimin mupeng.

Suga mendadak mules.

Kalo gua jadi Woozi gua bawain aer comberan aja buat si Jimin wakakak #authorditabokjimin

"Bir bintang ada?" Tanya Taehyung watados.

"Wah gak ada hyung, adanya aer raksa mau?"

"Gaya banget lu minta bir bintang. Kasih aer kencing kuda aja mereka mah ji, minuman mereka sehari-hari tuh"

Woozi kemudian nyari minuman(?) yang dimaksud Suga, tapi karena mereka gak melihara kuda akhirnya Woozi ngasih aer putih buat tuh dua mahluk sengklek.

"Kenapa lu nawarin mau minum apa kalo ujung-ujungnya cuma aer putih?" Kata Taehyung kaga ikhlas.

"Masih untung lu kaga gua bikinin kopi sianida"

"Sekalian aja lu bikinin gua jus paku"

"Wah boleh juga tuh nanti gua tambahin silet sekalian"

Taehyung langsung diem. Berabe kalo diladenin. Woozi pan sadis cem Suga. Untung imut.

"Jadi maksud kalian dateng kesini mau ngapain?" Tanya Suga.

"Kalo gua mah udah jelas lah ya kesini mau ngapelin ayang Suga" kata Jimin sambil nyengir.

"Ngapel tuh malem minggu sambil bawa martabak hyung bukan tengah hari kek gini" Woozi sewot.

"Suka-suka gua dong mau ngapel kapan aja. Iya kan ayang Suga?" Jimin aegyo.

Suga pasang tampang jijik. "Udah Jim gua enek liat muka lu plis"

Taehyung anteng makanin keripik kentang ampe kedengeran bunyi kress.. kresss..

Suga ngeliat Taehyung. "Eh tutup teko kalo lu dateng kerumah gua cuma buat numpang makan mending lu pulang aja sono. Rumah gua bukan panti asuhan ato tempat penitipan anak weh"

"Jahat banget lu orang ganteng gini dikatain tutup teko. Gua kesini ada tujuannya ya bukan mau numpang makan doang" Kata Taehyung sambil ngunyah keripik kentang.

"Apa emang tujuan lu?"

"Gini doh gimana ya gua ngomongnya"

"Ngomong aja kali pake malu-malu segala lu, biasanya juga malu-maluin"

Taehyung mah emang kaga punya malu. Urat malu nya udah putus dari lahir(?)

"Lu kan deket tuh sama si Jungkook"

"Terus?"

"Ya bantuin gua lah hyung. Comblangin gua sama dia gitu" Taehyung pasang tampang melas.

"Lu pikir gua biro jodoh? Idih males banget"

"Ayolah hyung bantuin gua plisssssss~" Taehyung aegyo.

Suga brb muntah.

"Kalo si Jungkook kaga mau gimana?"

Jungkook si bocah polos yang ngegemesin mana mau sama alien sengklek cem Taehyung—pikir Suga.

"Gampang tinggal gua pelet ntar"

Tutup teko pun melayang ke kepala Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Mamah Suga sama Woozi alias CL pergi pagi-pagi banget ke salon yang baru buka, ada promo gratis cat rambut sepuasnya. Langsung aja tuh CL otw kesana kapan lagi yekan ngecat rambut gratis? Rencananya CL mau ngewarnain rambut nya pake cat yang glow in the dark. CL itu sejenis emak-emak kelewat gaul yang swag dan rada nyentrik(?)

Suga duduk disofa sambil cengar-cengir gajelas, ternyata dia lagi nonton larva.

"Hyung Woozi berangkat dulu ya"

"Mau kemana lu?" Tanya Suga.

Woozi nyengir. "Mau jalan sama Hoshi"

"Yaelah jalan mah disini juga bisa noh lu bulak-balik dari sini ampe kamar mandi kan jalan tuh"

Woozi pokerface. "Kencan maksudnya plis"

"Yaelah kencan alay banget lu" kata suga sambil ngunyah cococrunch(?)

"Biarin. Sirik aja lu hyung" Woozi melet.

"Yodah sana, tapi baliknya jangan lupa beliin gua martabak telor. Lagi pengen martabak telor masa"

"Ngidam lu hyung? Ogah ah males gua, daahhh hyungku sayang~" Woozi lalu pergi ninggalin Suga.

"Anjir dasar adek durhaka!"

.

.

.

.

.

Woozi cekikikan diluar. Dia lalu ngeluarin hp nya terus langsung ngetik sms.

 **To: Jimin Hyung**

 **From: Wuji**

 **Hyung lu bisa kerumah gak sekarang? Kesian Suga hyung sendirian noh. Oh iya terus kalo bisa sih lu bawa martabak telor ya buat Suga hyung^^**

Gak lama kemudian Jimin ngebales.

 **From: Jimin Hyung**

 **To: Wuji**

 **Wah serius Suga hyung sendirian? Aseekkk. Iya gua otw kesana. Btw martabak telornya, telor apaan?**

 **To: Jimin Hyung**

 **From: Wuji**

 **Telor dinosaurus hyung:v**

 **Nun jauh disana Jimin mikir keras(?) Ada ye martabak telor dinosaurus?**

"Noh gua udah nyuruh Jimin hyung kerumah, selamat bersenang-senang hyungku sayang~ wkwk baik pan gua"

Gini-gini juga Woozi itu peduli banget sama Suga. Dia tau banget apa yang bikin Suga seneng. Pertama, Suga itu lagi pengen martabak telor dan kedua, Jimin itu pacarnya Suga, jadi menurut kamus milik tatang sutarman(?) Di siang hari yang cerah ini kalo pacar dateng ke rumah sambil bawa martabak yang kebetulan lagi lu pengen, itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang super sekali(?)

Woozi masukin hpnya ke kantong celana. Dia jalan kedepan komplek dengan riang gembira. Btw Hoshi udah nunggu disana.

"Hai sayang~ ayok kita berangkat" kata Hoshi sambil nyengir ampe matanya ngilang(?)

"Kok pake motor sih? Emang mobil lu kemana?" Tanya Woozi.

"Mobil gua lagi diservice. Gapapa lah pake motor kan biar lebih sosweet gitu. Supaya orang bisa ngeliat kemesraan kita beb" Hoshi ngewink ke Woozi.

Kemesraan ini~ janganlah cepat berlalu~

Kemesraan ini~ ingin ku kenang selalu~

#authormuterinlagulawas #plak

Woozi mendadak mules.

Hoshi ngebayangin Woozi meluk pinggangnya, terus dia bakal sengaja ngebut biar Woozi makin erat meluknya huahuhauahu—dasar modus.

Woozi terus duduk didepan Hoshi. Hoshi cengo.

"Lah kok malah duduk didepan sih beb?"

"Kenapa? Suka-suka gua dong mau duduk dimana, asal jangan duduk dipangkuan tuhan aja"

"Tapi kan gaenak aja gitu diliatnya—"

 _'—ntar gua disangka kek mau nganterin anak tk sekolah'_ lanjut Hoshi dalem hati. Kalo diomongin langsung bisa-bisa kepala Hoshi bocor gegara ditimpuk batu bata sama Woozi. Hoshi masih sayang kepalanya kawan.

"Emang lu mau gua duduk dimana?" Tanya Woozi.

Hoshi nyengir egen. "Duduk dipelaminan bareng gua"

Woozi langsung ngejambak rambut Hoshi.

"Aaaaaaarghhh sakit beb aduduhh sakitt!"

Gini nih kalo Woozi salting, berabe dah.

Setelah selesai dengan acara jambak-menjambak(?) Hoshi ngendarain motornya dengan posisi Woozi duduk didepan.

Tapi Hoshi bersyukur juga sih dengan posisi kayak gini dia bisa nyetir sambil nyiumin rambutnya Woozi.

Woozi juga seneng, dia pengen duduk didepan supaya dia bisa ngerasain detak jantungnya Hoshi soalnya kan punggung Woozi nempel sama dadanya hoshi jadi kerasa lah ya—diem2 modus juga.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Woozi blushing. Untung Hoshi kaga bisa liat.

Dan untungnya lagi dengan posisi kayak gini Woozi jadi berasa dipeluk dari belakang sama Hoshi. Rasanya anget-anget gimana gitu(?)

.

.

.

.

.

 **TING TONG**

"Kek ada suara bel" kata Suga.

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"IYAAA BENTAR SABAR WOY!"

Suga lalu ngebukain pintunya.

"Hai ayang Suga" Kata Jimin sambil nyengir. Ditangannya ada bungkusan, gatau dah dalemnya apaan(?)

Suga lalu nyuruh Jimin masuk. Jimin langsung duduk disofa.

"Tumben banget lu kesini kaga kasih tau gua"

"Kan biar surprise gitu. Oh iya nih gua bawain lu martabak telor hyung" Jimin ngasihin bungkusan yang ternyata isinya martabak telor itu ke Suga.

"Wihhh tau darimana lu kalo gua lagi pengen martabak telor?" Tanya Suga sambil ngebuka bungkusannya dengan riang gembira dan hati yang berbunga-bunga(?)

"Woozi. Dia nyuruh gua kesini terus katanya kalo bisa bawain martabak telor dinosaurus buat lu hyung. Gua pesen martabak telor dinosaurus malah ditabok sama si abang abang tukang martabaknya" Jimin pasang tampang melas.

Suga ngakak. "Si wuji lu dengerin. Lu nyari martabak telor dinosaurus ampe pala lu botak juga kaga bakal ketemu Jim, ada-ada aja bhahaha"

Jimin pout. Udah dikibulin sama si Woozi, ditabok kang martabak, diketawain sama Suga pula. Lengkap sudah penderitaan mu Park Jimin #plak.

Cup~

Suga ngecup bibirnya Jimin.

Jimin melotot gapercaya. Itu tadi barusan Suga ngecup bibirnya? NGECUP LOH NGECUP ALIAS NYIUM ALIAS CIVOK ALIAS—HMMFFFTTT /authordibekepreaders/

"H-hyung itu tadi seriusan lu nyium bibir gua?"

"Boongan. Ngehayal kali lu"

"Tapi kok rasanya kek beneran ya?"

Suga pokerface. Ini si Jimin bolot apa gimana?

"Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih gua karena lu udah bawain gua martabak telor"

"Jadi yang tadi beneran?"

"ASTAGFIRULLOH CAPEK GUA JIM CAPEK!" Suga frustasi. Dia ngambek.

Jimin ngakak. Dia sengaja bikin Suga marah, karena menurut Jimin Suga itu lucu kalo lagi marah jadi pengen bawa ke kamar gitu. —eh ngapain dikamar jim?

Suga makan martabak telornya. Jimin ngeliatin Suga, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana(?) Suga ngegigit martabaknya dengan sensual, bibir merahnya mengkilat gegara minyak, dia kepedesan ampe keringet ngalir dipelipisnya, Suga ngebuka dua kancing bajunya ampe rada nge-ekpos dada putih mulusnya.

"Kok mendadak gerah gini ya?"

 _'FUCKIN' HAWT BEYBEH'_ —batin Jimin menjerit(?)

Sumpah ya demi apapun Suga keliatan menggoda banget. Jimin ngerasa 'adik kecil' nya bangun. Dia ngegigit bibir bawahnya. Jimin ga tahan.

Btw, gua ingetin buat readers yang masih dibawah umur mending langsung close aja ada adegan berbahaya tolong jangan ditiru dirumah/? #plak

Suga ngeliat Jimin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lu kenapa Jim?"

"G-gua kebelet!" Jimin mau pergi ke kamar mandi tapi tangannya keburu ditahan sama Suga.

Jimin nelen ludahnya, gila ya itu dua tonjolan di dada nya Suga makin jelas keliatan. Jimin ngerasa celananya makin sempit.

" _I know you want me_ Park Jimin" Suga ngebisik di kupingnya Jimin.

I know you want me~ you know I want you~ /iklanlewat/ #plak

Udah cukup! Jimin gak kuat mamah(?)

Kenapa Suga jadi agresif kayak gini? Apa martabak telornya mengandung obat perangsang? Kalo iya Jimin kudu sungkeman tuh sama kang martabaknya. Oh iya sungkeman sama Woozi juga, kalo wuji kaga nyuruh dia kesini sambil bawa martabak kaga mungkin ini semua terjadi(?)

Suga narik Jimin ke kamarnya. Pintunya ditutup terus langsung dikunci.

Jimin masih cengo gak percaya. Kenapa Suga jadi kek gini? Biasanya kan kalo Jimin pengen ngelakuin _this and that,_ dia malah ditabok sama Suga dan berakhir maen solo dikamar mandi ampe ngabisin sabun. Tapi sekarang, lampu hijau udah nyala buat lo Jim! buruan langsung terobos aja(?) #plak.

Jimin langsung ngedorong Suga ke kasur, dia langsung nindihin dan ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Suga. Jimin langsung ngelumat bibir Suga. Rasanya manis, Jimin berani sumpah kalo ini lebih manis dari gula atau apapun _the sweet things in the world!_

Suga ngedorong dada nya Jimin, dia butuh oksigen. Setelah Suga ngehirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya tangannya mulai nakal, dia ngelus-ngelus gundukan di selangkangan Jimin yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Punya lu gede juga. Gimana ya rasanya kalo ada di dalem mulut gua?" Suga smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dan TBC dengan tidak elitnya, bhahahahaha #plak**

 **GUA YAKIN KALIAN PASTI KESEL GEGARA YOONMIN NC NYA NANGGUNG YEKAN? wkwkwk:v sekali lagi gua ingetin kalo gua itu seneng bikin orang penasaran /ditabokreaders/**

 **Kampret banget ya gua, Strawberry Love aja belom beres, Boys Be juga baru setengah sok-sokan ngupdate fic baru #tabokajaguaikhlas**

 **Ff ini tercipta karena gua lagi mabok gegara dua mahluk unyu yang semanis gula. Pengen gua karungin serius dah. Kek nya lucu gitu kalo Suga sama Woozi itu adek kakak beneran yang udah lama kepisah akhirnya ketemu pas diacara musik.**

 **Suga: Jihoon? Lu Jihoon adek gua yang dulu ilang di toko beras kan?**

 **Woozi: Yoongi hyung? Iya gue Jihoon. Tega banget lu ninggalin gue di toko beras!**

 **Dan kemudian mereka berpelukan cem teletabis/? (Apabanget imagine gue, abaikan!)**

 **Ps: kenapa gua pengen bikin yoonmin nc-an? Soalnya kalo soonhoon masih dibawah umur #plak :v biarkan kisah cinta mereka manis manis cem muka gua(?)**

 **Pss: kek nya gua gabisa fast update karena gua bentar lagi UKK kawan.**

 **Psss: adegan ngedj pake kompor gas di MV Fire bikin ngakak anjir, gua nyoba itu dirumah bareng kakak laki-laki gua malah dimarahin sama emak gua bhahaha:'v pengalaman yang super sekali(?)**

 **Pssss: kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, jadi mind to review? *aegyobarengwoozi***


End file.
